


Misfortunate

by Fanbynature



Category: Super Junior
Genre: (Save Jongjin from these morons), (appearence by Kkoming and Melo), (i guess), (i think but idk), Ambiguous Relationships, Crossdressing, Domestic, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, In-Universe RPF, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, Open Relationships, RPF, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanbynature/pseuds/Fanbynature
Summary: It wasn't Hyukjae's lucky day and Jongwoon was amused by it.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	Misfortunate

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I'm obsessed with Yehyuk in the "Runaway" uniforms. T . T I can't get them out of my head, seriously.  
> This was going to be smut but I'll probably write one with crossdressing with different plot. It's time I post something not that family unfriendly.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.

"No, there is no way in hell I'm doing this." Hyukjae stormed out of the game arcade with an irritated expression on his face. Jongwoon came behind him, wrapping a scarf around his neck and watched the younger man amusedly. 

"Well, you lost, and the rule was that-" the older man started explaining, shifting closer to Hyukjae.

"I know what the fucking rule was, I created it." The sour expression of Hyukjae soon changed to a pouting one. Both men walked next to each other on the sidewalk continuing their conversation.

"Even more why you should follow it, mister Lee," Jongwoon stated gleefully. 

"No. Pick something else." Hyukjae stopped in his tracks and complained. Jongwoon also ceased his walking and turned around to face the younger man.

"That is my final decision, and you won't be able to change my mind." Jongwoon raised an eyebrow and turned around to carry on his walking. Hyukjae puffed his cheeks, looking like a blowfish and exhaled air, his breath visible from the cold temperature. He sprinted a bit to catch up with Jongwoon.

"Hyung, it's for the whole day. It's too embarrassing." He grumbled, grabbing the older man’s forearm and squeezing it.

"It's not like you're going anywhere. We'll be in my place the whole day." Jongwoon clarified calmly, unshaken by Hyukjae’s protests. The younger man narrowed his eyes at Jongwoon for a while, moving his hand away from the man in displeasure. Hyukjae was certainly going to have his revenge on Jongwoon when the chance arrived. Oh, yes, it would be glorious. The older man was going to be sorry for even thinking about giving Hyukjae such a ridiculous request. 

They continued their walk towards Jongwoon’s place in silence which wasn’t far from where they went to play games. Both men made plans to hang out today as they haven’t been able to do anything recently - just the two of them. Usually, they would spend time together somewhere quiet and secluded but as much as Hyukjae enjoyed the quality talks and comfortable silence with his hyung, he needed some activity in his life. So Hyukjae chose a gaming arcade to have a change of pace in their hangouts, which led to Hyukjae’s competitive side being ignited. Jongwoon being the good hyung he was, he accepted Hyukjae’s little competition. In the end, the younger man was obliterated by his hyung. Hyukjae couldn’t believe it. 

  
As they were coming closer to the complex, an unexpected thought hit Hyukjae. 

"What about your family?" He said with a tremble in his voice. 

"I'll tell them you lost miserably in a game." Jongwoon looked at the younger man with amusement but as soon as he saw the petrified face of the younger he tried to calm him down. “Don’t worry; no one’s going to be home for a few days, Dongba.”

"Hyuuung, please, I'll do anything else but this," Hyukjae complained, gripping Jongwoon’s arm and stopping him just in front of the entrance of the building. The older man turned around and pulled Hyukjae towards him, blowing air in his face. 

"It's final." Jongwoon dragged Hyukjae inside, heading for the elevator. 

“Hyung, you’re going to be so sorry about this. You’ll end up apologizing.” The younger man threatened but let Jongwoon pull him inside the elevator. The older man chuckled as he pressed a button.

“Oh, is that right? I can’t wait to see what you come up with. I’m sure it’ll be something quite interesting.” Jongwoon teased the younger man with a sarcastic tone as he pressed closer to Hyukjae.

“Are you looking down on me?” Hyukjae questioned with widened eyes.

Jongwoon just gave a smile to the younger and shifted his head closer to the younger’s, his lips brushing Hyukjae’s ear. 

“I would never, Hyukie.” Jongwoon moved away from the younger, watching Hyukjae’s face that was already reddened from the cold deepen its colour. 

“We’ll see about that,” Hyukjae grumbled and turned his head towards the elevator’s door, avoiding Jongwoon’s eyes.

Jongwoon laughed softly just as the door opened to the floor they were getting off. Hyukjae escaped the small space as quickly as possible, heading towards Jongwoon’s apartment. 

Once inside Jongwoon instructed Hyukjae to go to his bedroom and undress while the older man got the clothes.

“Wait. Are we doing it now, hyung?” The younger man was caught by surprise as Jongwoon informed him of the fast-moving bet, while he was taking his jacket off. Melo and Kkoming appeared from the kitchen and circled Hyukjae’s legs for a bit before going after their owner. 

“No better time than the present, right Hyukie? You’re already here so may as well do it now. I don’t want you to be nervous about when I’m going to ask you to do it. And we don’t know when we’ll have free time again.” Jongwoon explained as he moved around the place. 

“That’s not the point, hyung. Where are you getting those clothes from?” Hyukjae mumbled as he headed for Jongwoon’s bedroom. He sat on the bed, still unsure by the turnout of the events. Jongwoon told him to undress but he just got rid of the thick layers and kept his jeans and blouse, sitting jittery on the bed. 

“I hope you haven’t gained weight because the size it’s the same as at the concert but knowing you probably-why are you still dressed?” Jongwoon entered the room with pieces of clothing in his hands, very familiar clothes. Melo was trailing behind him and hopped on the little stairs by the bed to get up on the bed. She sniffed Hyukjae for a bit before nestling near his legs. 

“Where did you get those from?” the younger man questioned Jongwoon bewildered as he gave a little rub to the puppy next to him. His hyung was holding a washed out navy blue uniform, the girl’s uniform from their “Runaway” performance that Hyukjae wore. 

“I asked a stylist if they had it. Fortunately for us, they kept it in storage if by some chance we needed it again in the future.” Jongwoon moved closer to the bed and tossed the clothes in front of the younger man.

“Did they question you why you needed them?” Hyukjae asked as he grabbed the skirt and lifted in the air, inspecting the piece of clothing and frowning.

“I said it’s for a joke. Now get dressed, I’ll be in the living room.” Jongwoon grabbed his laptop and exited the room, leaving displeased Hyukjae behind.

“Melo-ah, why is your owner such a jerk, huh? Why does he have to put me through this?” Hyukjae grabbed Melo from the bed, hugging her. The puppy looked at him for a while before licking his cheek. 

“Thank you for the comfort, Melo-ah.” He released a sigh, put the puppy on the bed and got up to change his clothes.

  
After a few minutes, Hyukjae exited from the bedroom and moved towards the living room. He grabbed the end of the skirt and tugged. He didn’t remember being it so short. It wasn’t a mini-skirt but Hyukjae still felt awkward. He had to admit that skirts were easier to wear than trousers but it felt too free, too much exposure to his downwards regions. 

Jongwoon looked up from his laptop when he heard soft footsteps getting closer. He had a hard time containing his full-on grin when Hyukjae’s form appeared. Jongwoon stood up from the couch as the younger man stopped next to the furniture with a pout.

“Are you happy now?” Hyukjae muttered as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Jongwoon sized Hyukjae up and down before grabbing him by the waist, pulling him closer to him and whispering over his neck.

“If you were a girl, you’ll be quite unattractive.” Hyukjae widened his eyes and punched his hyung in the shoulder. 

“Ow, ow, sorry, I was joking.” Jongwoon put his hands up in defence and pulled away from the younger. “You look lovely as always. I just wish there was a wig to finish the look.” The older man traced his fingers through Hyukjae’s short hair as he spoke. Jongwoon stroked the other man’s neck softly and shifted closer to him. Hyukjae closed his eyes as a gentle kiss was placed on his lips. The younger man tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Both men moved their lips idly against one another, savouring their time with each other. Hyukjae gripped Jongwoon’s waist and moved him closer to him. The older man broke the kiss because of lack of oxygen. He placed his forehead against Hyukjae, eyes closed; he enveloped the younger man in a hug.

“So,” Hyukjae started “what are we doing?” The man asked, resting his head on Jongwoon.

“What do you want to do?” The older man stroked his hair. 

“I’m kind of peckish, actually. Can we order something?” Hyukjae mumbled against the older man.

“Sure, what do you want to eat?” Jongwoon pulled away from Hyukjae and settled back on the couch, grabbing his phone to open a food delivery app. Hyukjae followed him on the couch, embracing the older as he looked in the phone and told Jongwoon what he wanted to eat. Kkoming and Melo came into the room as both men were absorbed in ordering food. The puppies jumped on the couch and huddled between the men. 

  
While they were waiting for the food to arrive, Jongwoon returned to finishing up some work on his laptop and Hyukjae gave his attention to the puppies. They didn’t have to wait long for the food. When a ring came from the front door, Hyukjae jumped on his feet to go get the food, but stopped in his tracks midway, remembering his current situation. 

“Hyung,” 

“Mmm,”

“Can you go get the food? I can’t exactly show myself like that.” Hyukjae kicked his hyung’s foot lightly and the older man looked up from his laptop, realization striking him. 

“Oh, sorry, Hyukkie, I completely forgot.” He got from the couch and left the room to grab the food. 

“You and I both, hyung,” Hyukjae mumbled as he headed for the kitchen to wash and get some cutleries. He got a bit surprised at himself that he got so comfortable in the clothes that he forgot that he was wearing them for a moment.

Hyukjae returned to the living room and saw his hyung with the laptop between his legs again, the food deserted by the couch. Hyukjae rolled his eyes and walked over to the other man. 

“Hey, hey, give it back,” Jongwoon protested as his laptop had been snatched from his hands and moved away from him. 

“Hyung, let’s eat together. You can do this when I’m not here.” Hyukjae grabbed the food and started unpacking it on the table. 

“You gave me these clothes and you’re not even paying attention to me. If you have more important work I can be out of your hair and leave you to your-“

“I’m sorry.” Jongwoon sat behind Hyukjae and hugged him across the waist. The younger man ceased his movements for a bit before continuing. 

“Look, I won’t be upset if you have something else to do and want me to leave, but please tell me sooner rather than later. I’m not your partner so I won’t hold it against you, even if I was I wouldn’t do it, but just inform me.” Hyukjae turned his body a bit to the side so he could look at Jongwoon and put the older man’s face between his palms. “Okay, hyung?”

The older man gave a little nod and moved his face closer with closed eyes, indicating that he wanted a kiss. Hyukjae snorted and connected their lips gently. He wanted to cut kiss short but as soon as he tried to pull away from Jongwoon, the older man grabbed him by the neck and deepened the kiss. Hyukjae let out a surprised noise between their lips while Jongwoon turned him completely towards him. The older man traced his hands along Hyukjae’s legs and thighs, lifting the skirt in the process. The younger man whimpered in the kiss, trying to detach himself from Jongwoon without much success. The older man grabbed Hyukjae under his thighs and seated him on his lap. 

“H-hyung, the food, I’m hungry.” Hyukjae managed to let out when Jongwoon pulled away from in the need for air. Jongwoon stared at him for a while, panting and keeping his hands under the skirt. 

“Let’s eat then.” He removed Hyukjae from him and went to the other side of the table. Hyukjae followed him with his eyes.

“Hyung, if you wanted to fuck me, you should have done it right after I changed, not now. Sex will always lose in front of food; you should know it by now.” Hyukjae kept on babbling as he stuffed his mouth with food. Jongwoon ignored him for the most part and only threw him side glances.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” The older man asked, cutting Hyukjae’s never-ending rambling. Hyukjae shrugged and told Jongwoon to decide, he didn’t mind. 

After the men got their stomachs full and the puppies were fed, they ended up on the sofa snuggled up with a random movie playing in the background. Jongwoon was reading a book and Hyukjae, whose head was laying on top of Jongwoon’s legs, was preoccupied with a game on his phone. After the meal, neither of them was in the mood for continuing what Jongwoon had started earlier. 

Not long after both of them had gotten deeply immersed in whatever they were doing, there was a sound coming from the front door that drew the attention from the puppies and they jumped up, running up for the door. Neither of the men seemed to notice the front door opening and a new presence walking into the place. The person walked in further and noticed Jongwoon as he was passing the living room.

“Hyung, I forgot something and-Hyukjae hyung?” Jongjin stopped in his tracks when he noticed the other man sitting beside his brother; his groupmate that was in a quite the unexpected outfit. The two older men turned their heads in unison. Hyukjae with a face that was reminiscent of a deer caught in a headlight. Jongwoon, on the other hand, was trying to keep his cool.

“Oh, Jongjin-ah, why are you home?” Jongwoon asked, trying to keep his voice even. The younger brother blinked a few times before he could answer that he had forgotten something for the trip he was going on and came back to get it.

“What are you-why is he-you know what? I don’t even want to know. I’ll just hurry up and go out again. That’ll be the best, yeah.”   
Jongjin started walking as he talked and disappeared before his older brother could say anything.

Hyukjae slapped the older man on his hand. “Hyung, what the fuck?” He shouted silently, regretting his decision to even go out to an arcade in the first place. Hyukjae facepalmed and rubbed his face harshly. “This was a terrible fucking idea.”

“I’ll go talk to him.” Jongwoon started to get up but his behind slammed against the sofa as a hand dragged him back down. He turned to look at puzzled Hyukjae.

“The hell you are! Are you mad? Just stay here and don’t do anything.” Jongwoon frowned at the younger man but didn’t get up again. He settled on the sofa feeling on edge. Hyukjae observed Jongwoon for a bit before returning to his game.

Soon they could hear noises from where Jongjin disappeared earlier and not long after the man appeared with a newly acquired bag back. 

“I lost a bet.” Hyukjae broke the awkward atmosphere. Jongjin halted in place and looked confusedly at the older man.

“We played a game and I lost to your brother, so this,” he looked down at himself “is my “reward”.“ Hyukjae finished with a sardonic tone. 

Jongjin made a face that showed he was thinking deeply, trying to rationalize the given information and finally nodded.

“I just told you so you won’t think we’re weirdos who do this for fun. Your brother is still in his right mind, you don’t have to worry.” Hyukjae gave dumps up to the Jongjin and both brothers looked at him with a strange expression.

“What? I’m just telling the truth.” He shrugged and went back to his game. 

Jongwoon turned towards his brother. “Have fun.” He gave him a small smile which Jongjin returned. The younger brother glanced at Hyukjae and shook his head.

“You too, hyung,” with that he walked to the front door and Jongwoon waited to hear the door locking before he exhaled deeply.

“We’re total weirdos.” He buried his head in Hyukjae’s neck and puffed out air.

The younger man shrugged, not stopping his game. “Eh, that might be true, but Jongjin doesn’t need to know it. Besides your great dick makes up for that weirdness-ouch.”A punch collided with Hyukjae’s ribs, knocking the breath out of him.

“Okay, okay, you also have a very talented tongue I admit-stop, stop, it’s a joke. I’m stopping.” Hyukjae got toppled over on the sofa by a pillow in his face. Jongwoon started to tickle him all over his body. The younger man’s laugh filled the place, attracting the attention of the dozed of puppies. They came running around the sofa, barking with their small voices at the wrestling men.

“You annoying brat, you’ll pay for this.” 


End file.
